Vorsar
thumb|326px|rightVorsar (voller Name: Vorsar von Dreadmoore) ist ein mächtiger, untoter Schwertkämpfer, der sein Unleben damit verbringt, gegen die Mächte der Finsternis zu kämpfen und dessen Ziel es ist, eines Tages zum größten Schwertmeister der Welt aufzusteigen. Darüber hinaus ist er der König von Schloss Mondfels und einer der letzten der Elras-Vampire. Erscheinung: Vorsars biologisches Alter beträgt mittlerweile stolze 537 Jahre, was man ihm aber nicht ansieht, da er als Vampir natürlich nicht altert und somit immer noch den Körper eines 21-Jährigen besitzt. Er ist groß gewachsen (ca. 1,83 Meter) und ziemlich schlank. Obgleich er über titanische Stärke verfügt, ist er nicht übermäßig muskulös, da die Entwicklung jeder Faser seines Körpers stillsteht und er somit zwar stärker und stärker werden kann, sein Körper sich aber niemals verändert. Seine Haare sind mehr als schulterlang und von dunkelstem Schwarz, genau wie seine Augen. Der Kleidungsstil des Schwertkämpfers erinnert mehr an einen Abenteurer, denn einen Adligen oder gar einen König. Meist trägt Vorsar nur einfache, schwarze Stoffgewänder, die ihn in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit nicht einschränken, dazu schwarze Stiefel und über seinen Kleidern einen langen, roten Mantel. Ergänzt wird das Ganze durch ein blaugraues Halstuch und dunkle, fingerlose Handschuhe, die ihm einen besseren Griff seiner Waffen ermöglichen. Als Schmuck trägt Vorsar drei Ringe, die teilweise magischer Natur sind und ihm so eine bessere Kontrolle über seine grundlegenden vampirischen Fähigkeiten verleihen: einen trägt er am Ringfinger seiner rechten, während er die beiden anderen an Mittelfinger und Ringfinger der linken Hand hat. Seine Waffen trägt Vorsar immer an seiner linken Hüfte, solange es Einhänder sind, während er seine Bidenhänder immer einzeln oder über Kreuz auf dem Rücken hat. Gelegentlich ist Vorsar auch in einem zerlumpten, alten Mantel zu sehen, den er allerdings meist nur trägt, wenn er sich zum Training begibt und unerkannt bleiben will. Seine normale Kleidung trägt er allerdings trotzdem immer unter dem Mantel. Darüber hinaus besitzt Vorsar einen roten Schlapphut, den er oft zu festlichen Anlässen tragen will, was ihm aber stets von Alexandra verboten wird. In einer anderen Art von Festtagskleidung sieht man Vorsar eigentlich nie. Farblich gesehen ändern sich seine Gewänder nur in ihrer Farbe zwischen Grau und Schwarz, wobei der rote Mantel immer derselbe bleibt. Dieser starre Kleidungsstil könnte auf die Zeitlosigkeit zurückzuführen sein, von denen viele ältere Vampire betroffen sind. Persönlichkeit: Vorsar ist eine unglaublich selbstsichere und von sich überzeugte Person. So steht für ihn der Sieger eines Kampfes immer schon von vornherein fest, was mitunter den Anschein erweckt, er würde viele seiner Gegner nicht richtig ernst nehmen, da er auch dazu neigt, während eines Kampfes ein paar lockere Sprüche vom Stapel zu lassen. Durch dieses Auftreten wirkt er auf seine Umgebung oftmals leicht arrogant und eingebildet, was zum Teil der Wahrheit entspricht, aber zugleich auch eine grobe Fehleinschätzung ist, da Vorsar jeden Gegner ernst nimmt und mit seinem Auftreten lediglich seine und die Möglichkeiten des Gegners, sowie deren Verhalten abschätzt. Nichtsdestotrotz sieht er auf viele Leute etwas von oben herab, was ein Überbleibsel seiner Zeit als Adliger sein mag, dass sich im Untod noch etwas verstärkt hat. Dennoch respektiert er nichts mehr als Leute mit einem starken Willen oder einer stolzen Persönlichkeit. (so z.B. bei Aris oder Ronso) Der Schwertkämpfer ist jemand, der seine Ziele, die zumeist im Besiegen weit überlegener Gegner oder dem Lösen schier unmöglicher Aufgaben bestehen, stets mit aller Kraft verfolgt. Egal wie aussichtsslos eine Situation auch sein mag, Vorsar würde niemals aufgeben, eher würde er sich im Kampf töten lassen. Diese unbändige Entschlossenheit und sein Wille, die Menschheit vor Leid und Elend zu bewahren, mag der Grund sein, warum er im Lauf der Zeit mit so vielen unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten Freundschaft geschlossen hat, von denen einige ihn bis ans Ende der Welt und darüber hinaus begleiten. Vielen seiner Gefährten gibt Vorsars Stärke die Hoffnung, selbst etwas bewirken zu können und den Willen, auch gegen die stärksten Feinde bestehen zu können. Vorsar selbst schätzt Freundschaft als hohes Gut ein, seine Freunde bedeuten ihm alles, doch er erwartet von ihnen stets die gleiche Hingabe an ihre Ziele, wie er sie an seine Ziele erbringt. Ein besonderes Band teilt er überdies mit seinem Nachkommen Hektor, da er in diesem so etwas wie sein Erbe sieht. Für einen vampirischen Edelmann ist Vorsars Unlebensstil eher schlicht und enthaltsam. Zwar besitzt er unermessliche Reichtümer in Form von Land und Gold, doch scheinen ihm diese relativ wenig zu bedeuten. Sein Gold nutzt er nur, wenn es anders nicht geht und von seinem Land ist er eigentlich nur in seiner Gruft, welche als Rückzugsstätte und Zuflucht dient, regelmäßig anzutreffen. Sein einziger Besitz, der ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet, sind seine Schwerter. Der Schwertmeister weiß, dass seine Klingen über Sieg oder Niederlage entscheiden, doch darüber hinaus hat er eine besondere Bindung zu jedem seiner Schwerter, da jedes ein Teil von Vorsar ist und ein Stück seiner eigenen Geschichte erzählt. Ganz besonders Rotschwinge ist von Vorsar nicht mehr wegzudenken, das Schwert gehört zu ihm wie sein eigener Körper. Eines seiner Schwerter zu verlieren, ist für Vorsar somit eine der schlimmsten Situationen überhaupt. (so geschehen bei seinem Fingal). Vorsars Stil als Schwertmeister erinnert an den Kodex des Bushido, so kämpft er immer ehrenhaft und ohne hinterhältige Tricks, er würde niemals einen Wehrlosen töten und respektiert den Stolz seines Gegners. Dafür spricht auch seine einfache Lebensweise und die Bindung zu seinen Waffen. Jeden Kampf bestreitet Vorsar voller Leidenschaft, da es sein Ziel ist, solange zu kämpfen, bis er einen Gegner trifft, den er nicht mehr besiegen kann und von diesem endgültig getötet zu werden. Auf diese Weise gibt Vorsar seiner ewigen Existenz einen Sinn und einen Weg, dem er bedingungslos folgt. Fähigkeiten & Stärke: Vorsar ist unumstritten der mächtigste Kämpfer unter all seinen Verbündeten und wird (seit seinem Sieg über Luzifer) überall auf der Welt geachtet und von potenziellen Feinden gefürchtet. Zu Beginn der Handlung war er zwar auch schon ein mächtiger Krieger, doch es dauerte relativ lange, bis er auch als solcher angesehen wurde. Dies mag auf den Umstand zurückzuführen sein, dass seine ersten größeren Feinde entweder Fantasiegestalten (wie Der Schwarze Mann), längst verstorben (wie Die Dunkle Rüstung) oder "angeblich" von einem anderen besiegt wurden (wie bei Messer Jack). So kam es, dass Vorsar lange unbekannt war, dies hat sich mittlerweile jedoch drastisch geändert, er besitzt einen gefürchteten Ruf und allein sein Name löst bei vielen Ehrfurcht oder Bewunderung aus. Wie alle Elras-Vampire verfügt Vorsar seit seiner Verwandlung über verschiedene Affinitäten für Blutmagie. Da er ein Vampir der 1.Generation ist, besaß er ursprünglich 3 Affinitäten, welche Licht, Eis und Blut waren. Noch vor dem Beginn der Handlung erlernte Vorsar jedoch auch Techniken anderer Affinitäten, was nur durch die Runenmagie der Elras bewerkstelligt werden kann. Wie er in den Besitz von solch seltenen Runen kam, ist jedoch unbekannt. Darüber hinaus kann Vorsar auf alle Techniken zurückgreifen, welche Vampire auszeichnen, z.b. den "Fledermausmantel" oder den "Schatten des Wolfs" Seit seinem Kampf gegen Lord Incognito benutzt Vorsar seine Blutmagie allerdings so gut wie überhaupt nicht mehr, da diese gegen die Macht der Kaiser nichts ausrichten kann und auch nicht weiterentwickelt werden kann, da es die Elras, die Begründer dieser Magieart, nicht mehr gibt. Vorsar spezialisierte sich seither rein auf den Schwertkampf, welchen er zuvor nicht ganz so intensiv trainiert hatte und entwickelte neue Kampftechniken. Lediglich die Verwandlung in eine Fledermaus oder einen Wolf nutzt er noch regelmäßig. Vorsar ist als Schwertmeister fähig, verschiedene Stile mit unterschiedlich vielen Waffen einzusetzen. So kann er mit einem, zwei oder sogar drei Schwertern gleichzeitig kämpfen, ist aber auch im Kampf mit einem Bidenhänder oder seltener, zwei Bidenhändern meisterlich bewandert. Seitdem er sich rein auf den Schwertkampf spezialisiert hat, ist die Zerstörungskraft durch seine Waffen unglaublich hoch geworden. So kann er inzwischen Stein, Eisen und die meisten bekannten Arten von Metall zerschneiden, sogar Drachenschuppen sind kein Problem mehr. Darüber hinaus kann er einen Schwerthieb so schnell ausführen, dass die Wunden seiner Gegner Feuer fangen und ist außerdem in der Lage, seine Schwerthiebe "fliegen zu lassen", was nur wenige Schwertkämpfer auf der Welt beherrschen. Zu Vorsars Kampftechniken gehören auch der Einsatz verschiedener Kampfhaltungen, die nach den 12 Tieren des chinesischen Horoskops benannt sind. In jeder Tierhaltung greift Vorsar auf unterschiedliche Vorzüge der Tiere zurück, z.B. die Sprungkraft des Hasen oder die Wendigkeit der Schlange. Standardmäßig benutzt Vorsar auch Attacken mit seinen Schwertern die nach Tieren benannt wurden, so z.B. den "Nashornzirkel" oder den "Krähenjäger". Seine bislang ultimative Technik besteht aber im Einsatz von "Asura" einer Technik, bei der Vorsar die Gestalt eines mythischen Dämonengottes annimmt, mit 3 Köpfen, 6 Armen und unzähligen Schwertern. In dieser kann er dann spezielle Attacken anwenden, die ihm ansonsten verwehrt wären. Kurze Zeit versuchte sich Vorsar am gefährlichen Kampfstil "Weltenschmerz", kam jedoch wieder davon ab, da diese Technik unwägbare Risiken für den Anwender selbst birgt. Vorsar besitzt eine ganze Reihe mächtiger und legendärer Schwerter, mit denen er gegen seine Feinde antritt. Aktuell nutzt er die Schwerter Elva und Lichtsieger als Einhänder, während er von Rotschwinge und Golemklinge als Bidenhänder Gebrauch macht. Das feurige Rotschwinge stellt dabei seine wichtigste und auch stärkste Waffe dar. Zu seinen ehemaligen Schwertern gehören: Fingal, Kaltstahl, Avos Träne und Frostmourne. Auch das Electrian Blue von Prinz Ivan besaß er kurzzeitig, musste es aber wieder aufgeben, als er sich weigerte, den Prinzen zu töten. Darüber hinaus besaß Vorsar während der Elras-Saga und der Silberner Phönix-Saga ein Schlüsselschwert, da während dieser Zeit die Herzlosen die Welt überschwemmten. Abschließend kann Vorsar in auswegslosen Situationen auf die Hilfe eines Fenrir, eines astralen Eiswolfes aus den Weiten von Around the Sun zurückgreifen, mit dem er einen Pakt schloss. Ebenso verbündete er sich während der Midgard-Saga mit Yojinbo und Anima, sodass er diese beiden ebenfalls in die Schlacht rufen kann, was ihn als Nichtmedium jedoch nicht unerheblich Energie kostet, weswegen er davon nur äußerst selten Gebrauch macht. Während der Luzifer-Saga hat er außerdem einmal das mächtige "Königshaki" entfesselt, dies war jedoch unwillkürlich und kann nicht bewusst von ihm eingesetzt werden. Der Schwertkämpfer gehört eindeutig zu den stärksten Kriegern des 3. Zeitalters. Seine Ausdauer, Kampfkraft und seine Techniken zeugen von unglaublicher Macht. Obwohl er manchmal durch seine Überheblichkeit im Kampf geblendet wird, kämpft er doch mit einer Intelligenz und Raffinesse, die man nicht oft findet. Seine Kampftechniken, gepaart mit seinem leistungsfähigen vampirischen Körper, machen Vorsar zu einer Bedrohung für alle, die sich gegen ihn stellen. Und doch hat er sein Ziel, der größte Schwertmeister der Welt zu werden, noch lange nicht erreicht. Geschichte: 'Vergangenheit:' 'Frühe Jahre und Verwandlung:' Vorsar wurde am 13. Oktober des Jahres 14.785 des 3. Zeitalters als Sohn des Edelmannes Kane von Dreadmoore und seiner Frau Lilyan geboren. Obwohl seine Mutter nach der Geburt seiner zwei Jahre jüngeren Schwester Selena verstarb, hatte Vorsar eine glückliche Kindheit, die vornehmlich davon geprägt wurde, dass sein Vater aus ihm einen stolzen und gerechten Edelmann machen wollte. Früh wurde Vorsar eingeprägt, dass er nur mit Selbstbewusstsein und dem Glauben an sich selbst und seine Stärke seine Ziele erreichen könne und dies verinnerlichte der Junge im Lauf der Jahre zusehends. Als er gerade 19 Jahre alt geworden war, erkrankte sein Vater an dem mysteriösen "Weißen Fieber" und verstarb schließlich, sodass Vorsar den Besitz seines Vaters erbte. In den kommenden 2 Jahren schwelgte Vorsar in unermesslichem Luxus und genoß seinen Reichtum. So bekam er auch nur am Rande mit, dass sich eine Plage in Form von Vampiren auf dem Kontinent ausbreitete und dass die Kirche unter Vincent Weynard bereits zur Jagd gegen diese Kreaturen aufgerufen hatte. Ihn interessierte dies nicht sonderlich, da er sich absolut sicher fühlte. Dies sollte sich als Fehler erweisen, denn in der Nacht des 27. Novembers 14.806 des 3. Zeitalters, nur wenige Wochen nach Vorsars 21. Geburtstag, griff eine Gruppe Vampire das Dorf und das Anwesen derer von Dreadmoore an. Sie wüteten überall und machten auch vor der Villa des jungen Edelmannes nicht Halt. Nachdem er zusehen musste, wie die Dienerschaft bestialisch in Stücke gerissen wurde, versuchte er, sich und seine Schwester zu verteidigen, was sich aber als sinnlos erwies. Vorsar selbst wurde tödlich verletzt, doch Selena gelang es, aus der Villa in die nahen Wälder zu fliehen. Erst im letzten Moment traf Vincent Weynard persönlich ein und vernichtete die Vampire mühelos. Der Hohepriester enpuppte sich jedoch selbst als Drahtzieher des Vampirfluchs der Elras und gewährte Vorsar nicht den ersehnten Tod, sondern verwandelte ihn selbst in einen Untoten, bevor er ihn allein in der Villa zurückließ. 'Flucht und neue Pläne:' Nachdem Vorsar wieder erwacht war und mit Entsetzen festgestellt hatte, dass er selbst zum Vampir geworden war, versuchte der gefallene Adlige, sein (Un)leben möglichst unerkannt unter den Überlebenden der Region fortzuführen. Nur wenige Monate später erreichte jedoch der Heilige Kreuzzug vollends die Stadt auf ihrer Jagd nach Vampiren. Dem jungen Vorsar gelang zwar die Flucht, als er allerdings ein Gespräch zwischen Anhängern des Kreuzzugs belauschte, fand er heraus, dass das "Weiße Fieber" durch infizierte Vampire übertragen wurde, sodass sein Vater wohl während eines Vampirüberfalls daran erkrankt sein musste. Er wusste, dass seine weitere Existenz in seiner Heimat unmöglich war, ohne dass er sich und alle Menschen der Stadt in große Gefahr brachte. So beschloss er, nach seiner geflüchteten Schwester Selena zu suchen und gleichzeitig den Vampir ausfindig zu machen, welcher seinem Vater die Krankheit, die ihn letztlich auch getötet hatte, angehängt hatte. Er verließ seine Heimat schließlich in nördliche Richtung... 'Spuren der Familie:' Auf der Suche nach seiner Schwester folgte Vorsar der Spur von seiner Heimat aus in nordöstlicher Richtung, wo er nach wenigen Tagen die Stadt Uruya erreichte. Dort verlief sich die Spur seiner Schwester aber, da niemand ein junges Mädchen seiner Beschreibung gesehen hatte. Dummerweise hatte Vorsar auch die Schwächen des Vampirismus, wie den unbändigen Blutdurst, noch nicht voll unter Kontrolle und so griff er, ausgehungert und geschwächt von der Reise, einige Bewohner der Stadt an. Nur mit Mühe konnte er den Wachen entkommen, wobei es Ihm aber gelang, eine der Wachen zu erledigen und ihr Schwert an sich zu nehmen. Der junge Vampir erkannte, dass er so nicht lange überleben konnte und wie gefährlich er selbst, aber auch seine Umwelt geworden war. Vorsar beschloss daraufhin, sich erstmal zurückzuziehen, bis der Heilige Kreuzzug zu Ende war und in dieser Zeit an den Feinheiten seiner neuen Fähigkeiten zu arbeiten. Erst ca. 200 Jahre später trat Vorsar wieder in Erscheinung, als er in der verarmten Stadt Herlis auftauchte und der Spur des Vampirs folgte, der seinen Vater einst mit dem Weißen Fieber angesteckt hatte. Mittlerweile war Vorsar geübt im Umgang mit dem Schwert und hatte seine vampirischen Fähigkeiten gut gemeistert. Der Vampir, den er jagte, sein Name war Slain, hatte lange sein Unwesen getrieben, bis Vorsar Ihm auf die Spur gekommen war. Es gelang Vorsar auch tatsächlich, Slain in der armen Stadt zu stellen, doch dieser entpuppte sich als feige Ratte, der damit drohte, die Bevölkerung der Stadt mit seiner Krankheit zu infizieren, wenn Vorsar nicht verschwand. Der Vampir, der gehofft hatte, Slain im offenen Kampf stellen zu können, sah keine andere Möglichkeit als die Forderung des Feindes zu erfüllen. Doch noch bevor er dazu kam, irgendetwas zu tun, wurde Vorsar Zeuge, wie Slain von Abraxas, dem Vampirjäger vernichtet wurde, der diesen mit zwei Schlägen niederstreckte und enthauptete. Vorsar ahnte, dass er gegen den untoten Jäger nichts ausrichten konnte und verließ Herlis im Dunkel der darauffolgenden Nacht. 'Erstes Treffen mit Hektor:' Nach der Konfrontation mit Slain beschloss Vorsar, selbst zum Monsterjäger zu werden, um den Menschen gegen die Ausgeburten der Unterwelt helfen zu können. Er wusste, dass er nun, da seine Rache vollendet war, eine neue Aufgabe benötigte, um nicht eines Tages selbst zu seinem solch degenerierten Monster wie Slain zu verkommen. Gleichzeitig war Vorsar froh, seine Rache an Slain nicht selbst vollendet haben zu können, da er erkannte, dass seine Rachsucht ihn unweigerlich von seiner Menschlichkeit entfremdet hätte. Er fasste den Entschluss für die Menschen zu kämpfen, um sein Menschsein wenigstens im Geiste erhalten zu können. 300 Jahre lang widmete sich Vorsar seiner Aufgabe und kämpfte als Söldner und Monsterjäger gegen jene Kreaturen, die es wagten, die Menschheit zu bedrohen. Mit der Zeit wurde er stärker und stärker und meisterte die besonderen Fähigkeiten der Elras-Vampire. Schließlich machte der adlige Vampir im Jahre 15.297 des 3. Zeitalters die Bekanntschaft von Hektor, einem Mann mittleren Alters, der sich selbst mit mäßigem Erfolg als Monsterjäger verdingte. Beide wurden vom Bürgermeister eines kleinen Dorfes beauftragt, ein Monster in einem Keller des Rathauses zu beseitigen. '﻿' ﻿ Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Vorsars Königreich